villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foop
Foop, also known as Anti-Poof, is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda and one of the main antagonists of The Fairly OddParents, from season 7 onwards. Like Poof, he is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousands of years. He was voiced by . Character He was born by Anti-Wanda in the episode "Anti-Poof". He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only baby born in thousand of years, not the 2nd). His name is "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry, which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Description Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube rather than a ball. He also was born with a black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. His pajamas are slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with bat wings on the side, as opposed to Poof's rattle. He also speaks with a stereotypical British gentleman accent. Opposites *Poof is nice and kind, while Foop is evil. *Poof has a round body, but Foop has a cube shaped body. *While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides. *While Poof can only say a few words, Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father. *Whereas Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father. *Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one. *Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee. *When Poof cries, bad things happen, however, when Foop cries, good things happen. *He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings all Anti-Fairies have. Gallery Foop in jail.jpg|Foop's Evil Grin Foop.png Fairly-odd-summer foop.jpg Foop1.jpg Foop2.png Foop3.jpg Foop4.jpg Foop5.png Trivia *Foop's first sentence is "Hello, Clarice. I mean, Mother." This is a reference to the movie Silence of the Lambs, when the main villain, Hannibal Lecter, greets the main character, FBI Agent Clarice, this way. *He is the only square Anti-Fairy. *His first appearances were in his debut episode, "Anti-Poof," and during the 2010 KCA's while dancing disco with Poof. *He is technically younger than Poof due to being born a lot later after Poof's birth. *Foop appeared as the main antagonist in "A Fairly Odd Summer," making him the first Anti-Fairy to appear in the movie in rendered 3D. *As the show went on, he became more comical and less intelligent (just like Crocker). Sometimes he even teamed up with Timmy Turner and he even befriended Poof. Navigation de:Foop pl:Foop Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kids Category:Vengeful Category:Contradictory Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Dissociative Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil